La Noche Trae Sorpresas
by MiirnaRuth
Summary: Blaine es arrastrado por sus amigos a una fiesta. Allí conoce a una atractiva chica de pelo castaño con la que queda tildado. Se van a un cuarto y Blaine descubre que su chica tenía más de una sorpresa escondida. [One Shoot]


**La Noche Trae Sorpresas.**

* * *

Dalton estaba en completo silencio, pasado el toque de queda. Todos los alumnos estaban en sus recamaras, ya sea durmiendo o estudiando; como cualquier día, excepto que este día era viernes y como tal, un grupo de rebeldes estudiantes se escabullía sigilosamente por la puerta trasera de la estricta escuela para varones, para aprovecharlo. Blaine, uno de los mejores alumnos en su último año, sabía que era una mala idea dejarse arrastrar por sus amigos. El chico tenía el cabello negro con unos indomables rizos acomodados con una generosa cantidad de gel, para lucir refinado; un corbatín de color violeta estaba perfectamente anudado en el cuello de su camisa blanca, y sobre ésta, un suéter gris. Sus pantalones a juego con la corbata de moño, dejaban parte de sus tobillos a la vista, y sus zapatos de vestir, resbalaban ahora por el muro de ladrillos de la academia Dalton, mientras del otro lado, sus amigos, a quienes comenzaba a odiar, le animaban a que brincara de una vez. Blaine era mucho más bajo que ellos, no superando el metro setenta y cuatro de estatura; viéndose más pequeño de lo que realmente era, cuando estaba con su grupo de compañeros que medían dos cabezas más que él.

\- ¿Quieres apurarte? – se quejó Jeff, el dueño de una hermosa cabellera rubia y mirada dulce - ¡Como nos encuentren aquí, nos expulsarán!

\- Debieron pensar en eso antes de obligarme a acompañarlos – siseó en respuesta el aludido, quien se acomodaba para bajar el muro de más de dos metros de alto. Se sostuvo con sus manos, dejando caer lentamente su cuerpo, sin soltarse, hasta que sintió que era seguro brincar. Se tambaleó un poco al caer sobre la acera, pero su colega lo sostuvo.

\- ¡Por fin! – murmuraron del otro lado.

\- ¡Cállate Sebastian! – se quejó Blaine.

Una castaña cabeza asomó en la cima del muro, donde antes había estado el más bajo. Un chico atractivo, con oscuros ojos verdes y sonrisa arrogante, hizo su aparición, deslizándose hacia el exterior del recinto con facilidad. Se sacudió el polvo de los pantalones negros y miró a Blaine con suficiencia.

\- Así se hace, hobbit – se burló, mirándolo divertido.

\- Sí, como sea – le restó importancia con una mano.

\- Aun no sé por qué te empeñaste en venir vestido así – Sebastian lo examinó con la mirada, ayudándose de la luz de las farolas a su alrededor – Pareces salido de un asilo.

\- Les dije que no quería venir – le reprochó el pelinegro, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado, ofendido.

\- Blainey… - Jeff lo sostuvo por los hombros de forma cariñosa – Casi nunca sales y te la pasas leyendo esos empolvados libros de historia y ciencias… Te vendrá bien un pequeño relajo, tomar algo y alocarte un poco.

\- Jeff tiene razón – se le sumó una voz desde lo alto de la muralla. Nick hacía su ágil entrada, trepándose con experticia adquirida de cada fin de semana huyendo junto a su novio. Sacudió su cabello café oscuro y resopló – Necesitas salir más, un ligue y liberar tensiones – se burló, mientras brincaba a un lado de ellos – Así no estarías siempre de mal humor.

\- No necesito tener sexo para estar de buen humor – bufó, manteniendo sus brazos firmemente cruzados sobre el pecho.

\- Tienes razón – estuvo de acuerdo Sebastian – Necesitas mucho alcohol también.

Blaine soltó un gruñido y sus amigos rieron, encaminándose hacia la calle principal para coger un taxi, llevando a Blaine a rastras para que no tuviera oportunidad de arrepentirse y regresar a su aburrido cuarto de Dalton.

-o-

El tai se detuvo frente a una bulliciosa casa, en un barrio residencial, por indicación de Nick. Pagaron por el viaje y bajaron rápidamente empujados por un muy emocionado Jeff.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – Blaine miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que le ayudara a orientarse.

\- ¿Quién vive aquí, Nick? – se sumó Sebastian, dándole a la ruidosa casa una mirada escéptica.

\- Esta es la casa de una amiga de mi vecina – explicó el aludido – Creo que es su cumpleaños o algo así… No estoy seguro – tomó la mano de su novio, y el rubio le sonrió como niño en navidad – Pero, eso a quien le importa… ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – exclamó, avanzando con Jeff firmemente tomado de su mano.

\- Creo que no hay de otra – masculló Sebastian poniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Blaine para entrar juntos.

La potente música pop retumbaba en todo el lugar, al punto que los muchachos sentían sus pies vibrar desde el pórtico de la casa. Los cristales tintineaban y la gente se amontonaba entre ellos. Estando la puerta abierta, optaron por colarse discretamente. De todos modos, entre la muchedumbre, no podrían notar a los cuatro desconocidos.

Blaine miró con recelo el lugar, y no porque la casa tuviera algo de mal, si no por el desastre que el montón de adolescentes estaban haciendo; líquidos de dudosa procedencia sobre a alfombra felpuda y los sofás de tela, botana y frituras esparcidas y pisoteadas por doquier, confeti, globos desinflados y algunos pequeños trozos de cristal podían divisarse. Pero los ocupantes del lugar se encontraban tan ebrios, que no eran conscientes ni de ellos mismos.

\- ¡Hay que buscar algo de beber! – vociferó Sebastian casi en el oído de sus amigos, para hacerse oír. Recibió un asentimiento de parte de la pareja que formaban Nick y Jeff, y un encogimiento de hombros de Blaine. El pelinegro lo vio desaparecer, engullido por el tumulto de chicos a su alrededor. Se preguntó si volvería a ver a su amigo pronto o se perdería entre la manada de personas.

\- ¡Vamos a bailar! – demandó Jeff, cogiendo al más bajo por el cuello con su brazo libre, pues su novio lo sostenía del otro.

Avanzaron con dificultad, hasta que hallaron un espacio libre entre el gentío. Lentamente Blaine comenzó a relajarse, mientras se mecía al ritmo de la música. El trío bailaba y reía, haciendo gestos y pasos de baile ridículos, sólo por diversión. Sebastian logró encontrarlos al rato, entregándole una botella de cerveza a cada uno. Blaine no acostumbraba a beber, por lo que olfateó el envase con desconfianza.

\- No es veneno, Anderson – dijo Sebastian mosqueado – Yo mismo las destapé, nadie va a drogarte y quitarte la virginidad.

\- ¡Más te vale! – advirtió el moreno en broma.

Bebieron tranquilamente y continuaron con su baile. La cerveza rápidamente se le subió a la cabeza, por su poca costumbre bebiendo, lo cual lo volvió más risueño, sonrojándole las mejillas.

Sus ojos se desviaron en un momento hacia la escalera, donde un grupo de chicas venía bajando, envueltas en risas. En medio de ellas, un particular par de ojos azules lo miró.

Fue ese momento exacto, en donde Blaine sintió que su mundo se había vuelto de cabeza. Él no podía creer lo que veía ni lo que estaba sintiendo. Ni siquiera podía apartar la mirada de aquella hermosa chica de melena castaña y sonrisa tímida. Era tan bella y el rubor de sus mejillas la hacía lucir angelical. Blaine caminó bajo el hechizo de su mirada azul, chocando con los demás asistentes de la fiesta, hasta que estuvo a dos metros de la chica. A esa distancia, se veía mucho más bonita, y el aura a su alrededor era luminosa. Blaine necesitaba bailar con ella, pedirle una cita o cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo, la parte consciente de su cerebro, estaba librando una intensa discusión con respecto a su sexualidad. Blaine era gay; había besado chicos y estaba seguro que le gustaban los hombres. Pero, entonces esta chica apreció como una revelación celestial ante sus ojos y todo lo que puede pensar es en lo mucho que quiere besarla. Su cabeza estaba girando vertiginosamente y las risas estridentes de las otras que rodeaban a la chica, lo comenzaban a incomodar.

Blaine esperó pacientemente por un momento a solas con la muchacha y milagrosamente, las bulliciosas amigas se dispersaron, susurrándole algo al oído a la chica de mirada azul. Blaine no pierde ocasión y sintiéndose valiente, o tal vez un poco ebrio, decide hacer su movimiento.

\- Hola, soy Blaine – se presenta, logrando que el rubor en la chica sea más profundo. Ella miró confundida, insegura de que el pelinegro le estuviera hablando a ella - ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo?

Blaine le tiende la mano, confirmándole a la muchacha que es a ella a quien el moreno le habla. Aun así, con expresión dudosa, aceptó la mano que Blaine le ofreció.

\- Okay – murmuró simplemente, y el moreno no cabía en sí mismo de la felicidad.

Se ubicaron en un rincón un poco más despejado, para poder moverse al bailar.

\- No me dijiste tu nombre – le informó Blaine, ansioso por saber más de aquella increíble chica.

\- Am… - miró a todos lados, sintiéndose incómoda – Elizabeth – respondió, acercándose al oído de Blaine para no gritar.

\- Es un nombre muy bonito – Blaine dijo, intentando un cumplido – Igual que tú.

Elizabeth soltó una risita nerviosa, relajándose al bailar con Blaine.

\- ¿De dónde conoces a Rachel? – interrogó ahora ella.

\- ¿Quién es Rachel? – dice Blaine confundido.

\- Es… es la chica del cumpleaños – explica la muchacha con diversión – Esta casa es de ella.

\- Oh… am… esa Rachel… sí, er… - Blaine tropezó con las palabras tratando de no delatarse – Ella… ella es amiga de mi amigo – explicó, acercándose más a Elizabeth para no gritar – En realidad, es la amiga de la vecina de mi amigo – Blaine se sintió tonto diciendo aquello.

\- ¿Acaso se colaron a la fiesta? – lo miró con una ceja alzada.

\- Yo… am… - Blaine se rascó la nuca, avergonzado.

\- Creo que mucha gente lo hizo, porque no conozco ni a la mitad de los que están aquí – comentó, sonriéndole a Blaine con dulzura - ¿Vamos a buscar algo de beber? – sugirió, y Blaine se limitó a asentir.

El moreno sintió la cálida y suave mano de la chica, tomar la suya y jalarlo por el pasillo, hasta que entraron en una gran cocina, un poco más despejada que el resto de la sala.

\- Creo que sólo hay cervezas – informó la chica.

\- Por mí, está bien – aseguró, recibiendo una botella.

\- No es mi ideal de bebida, pero no hay más alternativas, y no confío en el ponche de frutas que preparó Puckerman – Blaine miraba embelesado a la chica frente a él, siendo incapaz de creer que tal belleza existiera en una chica - ¿Vas al instituto con nosotros? Porque creo que recordaría tu cara de haberla visto.

\- No, no… yo y mis amigos vamos a la academia Dalton – se apresuró en decir – Está en Westerville.

\- ¿La escuela gay? – bromeó, bebiendo un trago de la botella luego.

\- No es una escuela gay – Blaine se ofendió – Sólo es un instituto para varones.

\- Tranquilo, era un chiste – rodó los ojos – Que humor.

\- Lo siento – dijo Blaine, mirando su botella – Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que alguien dice eso…

\- Vas a una escuela de ricos, no lo necesitas – ironizó la chica, tomando de la mano nuevamente a Blaine y arrastrándolo a la muchedumbre – Mucha charla.

De regreso en el concurrido lugar, Blaine y Elizabeth comienzan a bailar, bajo los efectos del alcohol. Cada vez sus cuerpos se tocan más, cavando pegados el uno al otro. Blaine pone sus manos sobre las estrechas caderas de la chica, acariciando la tela de jeans con sus pulgares, mientras que ella descansa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Blaine. Sus risas flotan en el aire, y Elizabeth gira, pegando su espalda al pecho de Blaine, apoyando su cabeza castaña al hombro del chico. Blaine no puede evitar sentirse mareado y nervioso por la cercanía de la chica. Sus manos refuerzan el agarre sobre sus caderas, pegándola a su cuerpo, demostrándole los efectos que tiene en él. La chica deja escapar un pequeño jadeo que lleva de cero a cien a Blaine. Con poca sutileza, comienza a trazar círculos con su nariz en su mejilla, hasta posar sus labios, recorriendo un sendero de húmedos besos hasta su mandíbula, acabando en el hueco de su cuello. La chica no puede evitar jadear nuevamente.

Blaine la voltea y la atrapa entre sus brazos, volviendo a besar su cuello, esperando el permiso para continuar con su boca. Alza la mirada, encontrando los azules ojos de Elizabeth, quien sonríe coqueta, lanzándose hacia adelante. Blaine siente los labios de la chica sobre los suyos y rápidamente corresponde a su beso, abriéndole paso a su lengua y saboreando la cavidad de la muchacha. El beso los transportó lejos, olvidando la fiesta a su alrededor, como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos. Se besan efusivamente, sin inhibiciones, dejando a sus manos recorrerse por completo. Con total descaro, Blaine posa sus manos en el trasero de la chica, acercándola más a su cuerpo.

Jeff, Nick y Sebastian; quienes observan la escena a tres metros de distancia, no pueden creerlo. Sus bocas caen abiertas en asombro.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – vocifera Sebastian - ¿Cuántas cervezas se tomó ese idiota?

\- Probablemente, todas las que habían – comentó Jeff a su lado, completamente atónito – De otro modo, es imposible que Blaine esté besando a esa chica.

\- Jamás creí que vería algo así… Mucho menos de Blaine que es el más orgulloso gay que conozco – añadió Nick – Es como si quisiera tener sexo en medio de todo el mundo… Esto es muy incómodo de ver.

Nick volteó a ver a otro lado, dándole un largo trago a su botella.

\- Si la lleva a un cuarto, voy a vomitar – aseguró Sebastian.

\- Entonces, comienza a escupir tu bilis… porque eso es exactamente lo que van a hacer – advirtió Jeff, apuntando a la pareja.

Los tres chicos los vieron subir torpemente las escaleras hacia la segunda planta, sin dejar de tocarse ni besarse.

\- ¡Qué asco! – chilló Sebastian cruzando los brazos.

Blaine abrió como pudo una puerta, topándose con una escena similar a la que pretendía protagonizar en unos minutos. Muertos de risa, se disculparon y volvieron a cerrar la puerta. Continuaron besándose hasta la habitación siguiente, la cual milagrosamente estaba vacía. Entraron presurosos, echando seguro a la puerta, y Blaine apoyó a Elizabeth en la pared, atacando el cuello de la muchacha con ferocidad. No sabía cómo iban a terminar las cosas, o tal vez sólo no quería pensar en ello y se estaba centrando en satisfacer el deseo animal que lo carcomía por dentro. Cayeron bruscamente a la cama y Elizabeth soltó un gemido que a Blaine le sonó como la más caliente sinfonía.

\- Blaine… Oh, Blaine… - la chica intentó apartarse de su boca para poder hablar – T-tengo… que decirte algo…

\- Tranquila… - comentó el chico – Tampoco he estado con nadie… No de una forma que valga.

\- Am… gracias… por aclararlo, pero… - se alejó completamente de Blaine – No era eso lo que iba a decir.

\- Elizabeth, está bien si no eres virgen… A esta edad, casi nadie lo es – intentó ser empático.

\- Blaine, yo… - el moreno la cayó con un beso y no la dejó continuar.

Continuaron tocándose y besándose. Blaine jamás había estado con una chica antes y no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas en este caso. Solo había recibido una mamada en su vida y él había practicado dos. No tenía más experiencia que eso.

La ropa rápidamente fue sobrando, Blaine se encontraba sólo con su bóxer y Elizabeth aún tenía su blusa puesta y sus jeans. Blaine trató de jalar la blusa hacia arriba, pero fue rápidamente detenido por la muchacha.

\- B-blaine, espera – susurró ella, intentando retomar la plática.

El moreno trató con la cremallera de su pantalón, logrando bajarla y forcejeando con la ajustada prenda para quitarla.

\- B-Blaineeeee… - advirtió ella.

Entonces las curiosas manos de Blaine se congelaron en el acto, cuando notó que algo no está bien. Brincó un metro hacia atrás y miró casi espantando a la chica frente a él. No, se corrigió a sí mismo, el _chico_ frente a él.

\- Pero… ¿qué… que es esto? ¿Cómo? – Blaine lo observó con sus ojos abiertos y confundidos.

El chico se quitó lentamente la peluca castaña que portaba y Blaine sintió que la mandíbula la llegaba al piso. El muchacho, avergonzado, se abrochó los pantalones, antes de comenzar a hablar.

\- Blaine, intenté decírtelo… Pero… - soltó un suspiro apesadumbrado – Lo siento, yo… Perdí una apuesta con mis amigas y tuve que disfrazarme de chica… - se encogió de hombros – Creí que sería divertido… No pensé que se esta forma iba a gustarle a alguien…

\- Pudiste decírmelo en cuanto nos saludamos – murmuró Blaine, manteniéndose en su lugar, con los brazos colgando a cada lado.

\- No pensé que terminaríamos aquí… ¡Así! – los señaló a ambos – Sólo, por un momento, quise saber lo que se sentía ligar en una fiesta… Yo… esto no suele pasarme… jamás.

\- Como chica eres hermosa… - dijo Blaine, siendo incapaz de contenerse – Pero como chico…

\- Ya lo sé – lo detuvo él, poniéndose en pie – Soy el único chico gay de mi escuela y los brabucones me gritan en mi cara lo detestable que soy, no tienes para qué decirlo tú también – la voz del muchacho tembló de rabia contenida.

\- No era eso lo que iba a decir – los ojos azules del chico se posaron en los de Blaine con un ligero brillo de esperanza – Como chico… - Blaine caminó unos pasos, hasta quedar frente a él y tomarlo por los hombros – Eres increíble.

Blaine estampó su boca contra la del chico, besándolo con más ganas que antes, comprendiendo porqué le había atraído en primer lugar Elizabeth o como se llamara el chico.

Se separó, juntando sus frentes. Y con una risita, susurró.

\- No me dijiste tu nombre – repitió la frase que había dicho hace un rato atrás.

\- Kurt – respondió él, sonriendo ampliamente – Elizabeth es mi segundo nombre, asique técnicamente no mentí en eso – bromeó.

\- Genial… Kurt – saboreó el nombre en sus labios y luego volvió a besarlo, esta vez con la clara intención de no dejar de hacerlo.

-o-

Cuando Blaine regresó a la planta baja de la mano de Kurt y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, la fiesta estaba comenzando a morir y la muchedumbre se había disuelto considerablemente. El moreno buscó con la vista a su trio de amigos, hallándolos sentados en un sofá de tres cuerpos. Nick tenía a Jeff sentado en sus piernas y este lo besaba en la mejilla, jugueteando con su cabello oscuro; a su lado, Sebastian terminaba su novena cerveza de la noche con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Hey – dijo Blaine como saludo. Los chicos observaron a la pareja recién llegada, preguntándose porqué le chico que tomaba la mano de Blaine, lucía exactamente igual que la chica con la que subió a un cuarto dos horas atrás.

\- ¡Santo infierno! – chilló Jeff, casi brincando del regazo de su novio - ¡No lo puedo creer! – la comprensión llegó a Nick y Sebastian un poco después.

\- ¿Me estás jodiendo? – escupió Sebastian pasmado - ¿Enserio?

\- ¡Dios mío! – Kurt quiso ocultarse tras Blaine por la oleada que lo azotó - ¡Que aliviado me siento! – Nick puso una mano en su pecho con exageración, soltando el aire – Por un momento creí que nos abandonarías, Blaine…

\- Créanme que hasta yo me cuestioné cosas… - bromeó con humor ligero el chico – Quiero presentarles a Kurt… - le dio una mirada soñadora al ojiazul – Kurt, ellos son Jeff, Nick y Sebastian – señaló a cada uno.

\- Encantado – dijo con un hilo de voz el aludido.

\- Gusto en conocerte – saludó el rubio – Y que gusto que seas un hombre – rió.

\- Incluso sin peluca, sigues pareciendo una chica – farfulló Sebastian, cruzándose de brazos.

\- Uh… creo que huele a despecho – contraatacó Kurt, dándole su mejor cara de perra - ¿Cuántas veces lo has rechazado, Blaine? – volteó a mirar al moreno, apoyándose en su hombro.

\- Más de las que puede contar – soltó Nick en medio de una carcajada, ganándose un codazo de Sebastian.

\- Este chico me agrada – añadió Jeff, felicitando a Blaine.

Pasaron un rato más en compañía del trío de amigos y luego llegó el momento de despedirse. Sebastian era el más ansioso por marcharse de regreso a Dalton, presionando a Nick y Jeff para que se movieran hacia el exterior.

\- No quisiera irme aún, pero… - Blaine le dio una mirada de disculpa a Kurt.

\- Lo sé… Vete ya… - le dio una sonrisa, sin embargo no se soltaron las manos, enlazadas como dos engranes perfectamente simétricos.

\- Kurt, yo… Yo quisiera verte de nuevo… - dijo antes de alejarse – Si tú quieres, por supuesto… - se ruborizó y el chico castaño sacó su celular del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

\- Ten, apunta tu número y yo te llamo… - Blaine recibió el aparato, tecleando rápidamente en él, mientras oía a sus amigos llamándole para que se apurara - ¿Mañana estaría bien? – quiso saber Kurt.

\- Sí, mañana es perfecto – Sus ojos brillantes miraron a Kurt en un intento de guardar cada parte de él en su memoria, hasta cuando él volviera a verle.

\- Entonces, adiós Blaine – susurró casi sobre sus labios. El moreno, aprovechando la cercanía, lo besó suave y dulcemente, recibiendo los silbidos exasperados de sus colegas.

\- Adiós, Kurt – se separaron y Blaine fue tironeado por Sebastian hacia la salida, de forma poco delicada.

Blaine fue sermoneado por el trío de amigos que tenía, durante todo el camino de regreso en taxi, pero él no oía más que un zumbido a su alrededor, pues su mente vagaba muy lejos de ahí. Se encontraba perdido en los labios y los azules ojos de Kurt; en la suavidad de su piel, su voz y su encanto… su fresco aroma a miel y la sedosidad de su castaño cabello. Cada parte de Kurt había enamorado a Blaine en una noche… Una noche que jamás pensó vivir, que le voló la cabeza y que lo sorprendió como ninguna otra.

 **FIN?**

* * *

 _ **Hola... Estaba viendo un par de fanarts, y me inspiré para escribir este one shoot. Sé que es algo loco, pero... Tal vez añada una segunda parte donde narre desde el punto de vista de Kurt, si ustedes quieres, claro.**_

 _ **Besos!**_

 _ **XOXO.**_


End file.
